Wayfinder Stories (Kingdom Hearts Drabble Collection)
by Keyblade-Bearer
Summary: A bunch of drabbles for characters and pairings that I have written on one occasion or another.
1. Terra - Everything Is My Fault

**Terra - Everything Is My Fault:**

**A/N: This was a drabble I wrote as an application for the role of Terra for Connected Memories on tumblr. I liked how I wrote this SO MUCH that I'm uploading it to here. **

Gone. He was gone. All because of his lack of ability to control the darkness. "I should never have trusted Master Xehanort. If I haven't trusted him, Ventus and Aqua wouldn't be gone. Ventus' heart wouldn't be at rest. Aqua wouldn't be in the Realm Of Darkness. I may have conquered the darkness but it isn't a true victory if I cannot share it with my friends." He looked to the sky.

"I'm not sure if I can save Aqua. I think only she can get herself out of the Realm of Darkness. But I will see if I can go and wake up Ven. I have to. Even just having one of them back would be better than nothing. I feel so lonely right now and it was all because I trusted Master Xehanort. I should have knew it the first time I let my anger control me. I should have turned back then and go look for Aqua and Ven. But I didn't."

He then went on his hover bike to jet to Castle Oblivion/The Land Of Departure to go and wake up Ventus. When he got there, he went inside.

Eventually, he came across Ventus. He knelt by where Ventus was sitting. "I'll wait here forever for you to wake up if I have to Ven."


	2. TerVen&TerQua: Wayfinder's Love

**Wayfinder's Love:**

**A/N:**** Here is a drabble of a love triangle between Terra, Ventus and Aqua that I wrote for an application of Ventus to a RP group on tumblr. Enjoy!**

Ventus was walking up to Terra. He felt really nervous about what he was going to tell him. Then again, just about anyone would feel nervous if they were going to confess their love to someone. Especially, if they felt like they didn`t return the same feelings. He sighed as he approached Terra.

'Why would Terra feel for me the way I feel for him? I mean he doesn't seem to even love guys in that way. I feel like I am only a brother to him,' Ventus thought to himself.

Ventus looked at Terra in the eyes. He took a deep breath in and out. He tried to disguise his fear with bravery in his eyes. The eyes is what usually gives away one's emotions. So if he hid his fear, then Terra wouldn't sense his fear. He then cleared all thoughts of fear from his mind temporarily.

'Here goes nothing. I won't find out if Terra returns my feelings or not if I keep it to myself forever,' he thought to himself.

Ventus then approached Terra. "Terra? Can I tell you something?" Ventus asked.

Terra nodded his head. "Sure Ven. What's on your mind?" he asked with a curious tone in his voice.

Ventus sighed softly. 'It's now or never,' he pondered to himself.

"Terra, I love you. You are always there for me and whenever I need advice, you always give it to me. So thank you. Because of this, I cannot help but to love you romantically," he said. He then stood there waiting for a response from Terra.

Terra then sighed as he looked down. He didn't want to hurt Ventus' feelings. But at the same time, he couldn't lie to him and say he loved him when he in reality loved Aqua. He looked at Ventus with a serious look. He had to break it to him as honestly as possible. "Look Ven, I am flattered you care about me that much. Really, I am. But I love Aqua. I'm sorry Ven. It's just how I feel." He then walked away from the area.

Ventus sighed as he looked up at the stars. He sat there reflecting on what had just happened. "I guess...I guess it's very hard for mutual attraction to actually happen. I hope Aqua feels the same way for Terra that he feels for her. Terra's a very good person who deserves the person he loves," he said quietly to himself.


	3. SoRoku - Only You

**Only You:**

**A/N: **This is a short SoRoku drabble I wrote for my bestie Tangey. I know she's going through a rough time. So I thought I would try to write her a short something. Enjoy.

Roxas was looking at the ground. He had a blank expression on his face. He felt like he was not the greatest thing to happen to Sora. Especially with how he pushed Sora away when he really needed him. He looked into the flower fields. "I think I'm going to make it up to Sora. I will pick him some flowers. I need to cheer him up from his situation and also...make up for pushing him away when he really needed me," he whispered to himself.

So he went to the flower fields from where they sit and relax when one or both of them are having a bad day. From there he picked Sora's favorite type of flower, red roses. He went home to see if Sora was there. He noticed a note from Sora saying that he went for a walk to calm down about everything going on with him lately and that he'll be home soon.

So Roxas then went to put the roses in a vase, filled it with some water, and put it on Sora's nightstand beside his side of the bed.

Roxas then went downstairs to the living room to wait for Sora to come home. When Sora came home, Roxas walked up to him. "Hey Sora. I have a surprise for you," he said with a small smile on his face.

Sora blinked at Roxas' statement and nodded. Roxas then lead Sora to their room and to his side of their bed. Sora's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-You did this for me Roxas? You didn't have to!"

Roxas then smiled. "Well I felt bad for pushing you away when you really needed me. And I could also see the fact that you were really going through a hard time. So I thought I would attempt to bring a smile to your face Sora. I would only do this for you. No one else. Because I love you."

Roxas then pulled Sora into a close hug and kissed him softly on the lips. For once, he felt like he could do something right.


	4. SoRoku - When You Wake Up

**SoRoku - When You Wake Up**

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I have been addicted to this song called "When You Wake Up" by Dead By April lately. So I decided to write a small AU drabble based off of that song. I also want to dedicate this drabble to my best friend One Sky One Sora. Hang in there bestie, things will get better for you. I'm always here regardless.

Sora was fast asleep. Well no, fast asleep would be the wrong word to describe it. That word would be an understatement. The right statement would more so be that Sora was passed out. Roxas stood by Sora's hospital bed. Why? Why did this have to happen to Sora? Did saving the world put so much pressure on Sora that he got his first heart attack at 18 years old? "Sora...please be okay," Roxas whispered.

Roxas looked around the hospital room constantly. He then looked back at Sora. "I won't ever leave your side until you wake up Sora. I promise," he said quietly.

His hope was that Sora would hear that. But he heard nothing still. Tears fell down Roxas' face. He put his hand over his heart. He felt so much emotional pain with this situation right now. "I can't lose Sora. He keeps me alive. He keeps me going when I feel like things are going downhill. His smile is the biggest smile you'll ever see. But it's more than enough to keep a person like myself that has little to no faith in themselves to keep going. I can't imagine my life without Sora," he thought to himself.

Sora still didn't wake up just yet. Roxas then wiped the tears from his eyes. He had one more idea to try and help Sora wake up. He grabbed one of Sora's hands lightly and whispered ", You're mine. Always."

Sora then slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes led to his hand and noticed another hand on top of it. He knew right away it wasn't his other hand. He then traced the hand to Roxas' body and up to his face by moving his eyes along Roxas' hand. A huge smile appeared on his face. "Roxas...Tell me something...Were you here from the moment you called the ambulance?" he asked quietly.

Roxas nodded his head. "Yes Sora. Yes I did. I never left your side. I just couldn't. I love you so much. I'll always be here for you. No matter what," Roxas said with a smile on his face.

"Likewise Roxas," responded Sora.


	5. SoRoku - Wish You Were Here

**Wish You Were Here:**

A/N: Happy SoRoku Day everyone! This is a drabble I wrote for my Sora, Tangey. So I hope you enjoy it.

Roxas was sitting in the living room by himself. He was not feeling the greatest lately. The memories of Organization XIII were coming back to him. He sighed as he looked down. Things just didn't seem right when Sora wasn't around. When Sora was around, he felt like the memories he had from the Organization were non-existent.

But Sora was out saving the world again. It's not that Roxas hated that Sora had to do this. It was his job as the world's hero. But sometimes he had nights like tonight that are very hard to not let the memories of the Organization get the best of him. It was those nights that made Roxas wish that Soras was here and not out there saving the world. "Sora...I hope you come home soon. I really miss you. More than ever," Roxas whispered to himself.

Then Roxas got off the couch from the living room and went to the room he shared with Sora. He went to his side of the bed. On the nightstand on his side of the bed was a picture of Sora. Looking at the picture of Sora made him smile and remember all of the fun times they had together. "He'll be back soon for more fun times with me," Roxas said with a smile as he got into bed and went to sleep.


End file.
